


Везет в картах – не везет в…

by Kana_Go



Series: Двойное невезение Брока Рамлоу [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Броку Рамлоу не повезло. Дважды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Везет в картах – не везет в…

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Везет в картах – не везет в…  
> Автор: Кана Го  
> Размер: мини, около 3700 слов  
> Персонажи: Стив Роджерс, Брок Рамлоу, Зимний Солдат (Баки Барнс), Джек Роллинз, Ник Фьюри, оригинальные.  
> Пейринг: Стив Роджерс/Брок Рамлоу  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор, стеб  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: жестокий стеб, кто не спрятался, я не виновата; таймлайн сбит  
> Краткое содержание: Броку Рамлоу не повезло. Дважды.  
> Примечание: благодарности [Серая тварь](http://greydiary.diary.ru/) за вдохновение и подробный [плотбанни](http://greydiary.diary.ru/p202822077.htm%20)))) Я добавила еще одну линию, но кое-что так и утянула целиком.  
> Примечание 2: Против упомянутых в фике фильмов ничего не имею. Ничего личного, как говорится.) Им, как и Рамлоу, просто не повезло.

1  
Брок Рамлоу давно усвоил, что черные и белые полосы – чушь собачья. В любом случае, заканчиваются они все, как известно, одним местом. Зебровой пятой точкой, ага. Так что, если хочешь белую полоску, возьми швабру и потри хорошенько. Ну или кинь светозвуковую гранату и пройдись с автоматом, как вариант.  
В общем, Брок Рамлоу думал, что знает об этой условно полосатой жизни всё.  
Он жестоко ошибался.  
День не задался с самого начала. А ведь, как говорится, ничто не предвещало. Светило солнышко, пели птички, унылая физиономия Роллинза маячила над пышным букетом алых роз, а Зимний Солдат…  
Стоп. Утро живо перестало быть томным.  
– Что, – сказал Рамлоу без вопросительной интонации. – Это.  
– И тебя с утречком, командир, – кисло проговорил Роллинз. – Я без понятия, что это, но это тебе.  
– Цветы или Солдат? – угрожающе поинтересовался Рамлоу.  
Роллинз попытался спрятаться за букетом (размеры букета, благо, почти позволяли) и неуверенно пискнул:  
– Оба?  
Пищащий Роллинз оказался лишь на третьем месте хит-парада Самых Шокирующих Событий Одного Паршивого Утра. Рамлоу прищурился и безошибочно извлек из глубины букета карточку.  
Жизнь из черно-белой и полосатой резко превратилась в звездно-полосатую и заиграла яркими красками. Тремя вполне себе конкретными красками.  
О господи.  
– Джек, – почти спокойно сказал Рамлоу после того, как отдал Солдату розы и четкий приказ размолоть их в розовое варенье, – объясни, что тут происходит.  
– Криокамера сломалась, – лаконично отозвался Роллинз. – Солдата девать никуда, и его до дальнейших распоряжений приказали передать тебе. Сказали, что один из лучших боевых командиров ГИДРы сможет, цитирую, «обеспечить Агенту полноценный и полезный досуг».  
На лесть Рамлоу не купился ни разу. Хотя, если подумать, досуг Солдату он обеспечивать уже начал и вполне успешно: тот был полностью поглощен заданием, металлическая рука измельчала жесткие колючие стебли, что твоя дробилка.  
– А розы принес курьер, – продолжал Роллинз. – Задержать и допросить?  
– Не надо, – процедил Рамлоу. – Я знаю, от кого это.  
Ну еще бы. Красно-бело-синяя карточка со звездами и полосками. Ни за что не догадаешься.  
***  
У Стива Роджерса была миссия.  
«Вероятно, ЩИТ скомпрометирован, – сурово напечатал Фьюри на дисплее телефона. – Капитан, ваше задание – выяснить намерения секретаря Пирса. Для этого требуется втереться в доверие его ближайшего окружения. Мы рекомендуем вам обратить внимание на командира группы УДАР Брока Рамлоу…»  
Потом в окно игриво влетела шальная пуля и расколотила телефон вдребезги. Вторая шальная пуля скосила Фьюри. Высунувшись на улицу, Стив увидел только гриву темных волос, мелькнувшую за углом небоскреба напротив. Дело было, правда, на сорок пятом этаже, так что, возможно, Стиву просто показалось.  
*  
Фьюри временно вышел из игры, но миссия осталась.  
– Ты уверен, что помощь не нужна? – в третий раз уточнила Наташа.  
– Уверен, – решительно отмахнулся Стив.  
У него в избытке имелись патриотизм, ответственность, интернет-пособие «1000 и 1 способ грамотного пикапа» и ПЛАН.  
***  
Жизнь приобретала пока еще размытые очертания будущего Ада медленно, но верно. Расправившись с розами, Солдат вернулся на исходную позицию и преданно уставился на Рамлоу. Только что честь не отдал и ножкой не топнул. Выглядел он, как всегда, угрожающе: майка-безрукавка, плотные брюки, берцы – всё черное, сложная вязь шрамов над тускло поблескивающей механической рукой… Образ ужасной бездушной машины для убийства несколько портил красный лепесток в форме сердечка на кончике носа.  
– Миссия? – жадно осведомился Солдат.  
– Нос вытри.  
Солдат заморгал:  
– Это вся вводная?  
Роллинз захихикал. Рамлоу закрыл лицо рукой. К чести Солдата, когда Рамлоу опустил руку, лепестка уже не было.  
Времени на Солдата у Рамлоу тоже не было. Лепесток-сердечко живо напомнил ему о неотложном деле. Чем бы занять Солдата на время разборок с одним звездно-полосатым типом?  
– Это ужасно непрофессионально, – пожаловался он Роллинзу. – Что они себе думали, отдавая мне Солдата?  
– Не дрейфь, командир, – Роллинз тяжело хлопнул его по плечу. – Представь, что взял котика на передержку.  
Рамлоу с надеждой посмотрел на «котика». «Котик» поднял в ответ безмятежные голубые глаза, доброту которых подчеркивал щедрый слой черной краски и взгляд тоскующего саблезубого тигра. Рамлоу снова приуныл.  
Но тут по коридору вслед за бойцами, волокущими какого-то несговорчивого «языка», процокала каблуками молоденькая секретарша с кофеваркой, и его осенило. Офис есть офис, даже если это офис ГИДРы. А зачем придумывать что-то новое, если всё уже давно придумали до нас? Рамлоу выхватил у Роллинза телефон, набрал в Гугле «топ-развлечения в офисе» и сунул телефон Солдату:  
– Держи. Тут подробное описание миссии. Ты ведь умеешь читать?  
***  
От Солдата Рамлоу избавился, но до выбранной цели не дошел и близко. На выходе его перехватили и отправили тренировать новичков. Новички были зеленые, но их было много. После трехчасового спарринга нон-стоп Рамлоу хотел только умереть, но сначала в душ. Наскоро ополоснувшись, он – как был, голый и мокрый – лег на скамейку и небрежно прикрылся полотенцем. Вот теперь и умирать можно.  
Однако в этот момент составление завещания и пение ангелов прервал деликатный стук в предусмотрительно запертую дверь раздевалки. Деликатный настолько, что Рамлоу умилился и просто промолчал, вместо того, чтобы во всеуслышание отправить стучавшего к такой-то маме. Стук повторился.  
– Войдите, – злорадно проговорил Рамлоу.  
Когда всю жизнь открывающаяся внутрь дверь безо всяких видимых усилий открылась наружу вместе с куском косяка, он сразу понял, кто за ней. А потом и увидел.  
На пороге раздевалки стоял Стивен Роджерс ака Капитан Америка – причесанный, напомаженный, одетый в слегка старомодный костюм с иголочки и с огромным букетом в руке.  
(Если чуть конкретнее, букет «Для тебя во всем цвету», номер три в каталоге – 205 красных роз, поразит и восхитит даже самую неприступную красавицу, но этого Рамлоу знать не обязательно).  
– Привет, Брок, – Роджерс скромно улыбнулся, пристроил дверь у стеночки и четким солдатским шагом подошел к скамейке, на которой Рамлоу медленно ронял челюсть и полотенце. – Прогуляемся?  
Рамлоу уже ничего не хотел. Ни скандалить, ни гулять, ни тем более тащить при этом букет из нескольких сотен цветов. Разве что, если Роджерс его вместе с этими цветами понесет.  
– Н-нет, спасибо, – пробормотал он, затравленно глядя на букет. – Я тут собирался…  
– Потренироваться? – оживился Роджерс, отложил цветы в сторонку и расстегнул бабочку. – Как насчет спарринга?  
И тогда Рамлоу все-таки умер. Или, по крайней мере, ему так показалось.  
*  
Нет, показалось. Немного очухавшись, Рамлоу все же прогулялся с Роджерсом. Но недалеко – до ближайшего кафе. Где и сидел сейчас за крохотным столиком под белым зонтиком и лихорадочно раздумывал, как бы съесть, а главное, потом переварить три-четыре, по ощущениям, килограмма шоколадного торта. Роджерс, гад эдакий, со своими десятью равновеликими порциями расправился на раз, а теперь сидел, что-то черкал на салфетке и тяжело вздыхал. От высоких чувств, надо думать, хотя Рамлоу развлекал себя мыслью, что виной стало несварение желудка. Фиг… с его-то метаболизмом… Скотина звездно-полосатая.  
***  
Проштудировав пособие, Стив вынужден был признать, что современные способы пикапа ему совершенно чужды. Но он всю юность наблюдал за Джеймсом Барнсом, Баки, Баки-сердцеедом, и старательно перенимал премудрости грамотного развития отношений. Правда, в тридцатые годы применить эти знания на практике ему не довелось, зато теперь…  
– Ты бы мной гордился, Бак, – сказал Стив потрепанной черно-белой фотографии улыбающегося молоденького сержанта и принялся обдумывать очередной пункт Плана по Завоеванию Сердца Брока Рамлоу.

2  
В кафе Рамлоу просидел три часа. Во-первых, не хотелось снова вешать на себя Солдата. Во-вторых, после долгого ковыряния вилкой торта если и стало меньше, то не намного. Ну а в-третьих, Роджерс под столом нежно придавил его правую ногу носком начищенной туфли. Армированные ботинки выручили, но слабо. У Рамлоу живо возникло ощущение, что ему на ногу наступил слон с копытами, и – как он ни старался – встать со стула не удалось, пока Роджерс, расплатившись по счету (и полностью проигнорировав его порывы заплатить за себя), не поднялся и не предложил сходить в кино.  
– А может, вечером? – робко предложил Рамлоу.  
Роджерс сделал страшные глаза и принялся что-то мямлить. Рамлоу показалось, что он расслышал что-то вроде «на первом свидании ни-ни». Хоть бы показалось, серьезно…  
Роджерс развернулся по мысленной команде «Кругом!» и бодро зашагал к ближайшему кинотеатру. Рамлоу, молча проклиная суперсолдат и их старомодное супервоспитание, похромал следом.  
Они сидели в первом ряду. Больше в зале никого не было. То ли розы пахли слишком сильно, то ли дневные сеансы не отличались популярностью, то ли Роджерс выкупил весь зал, но скорее всего, дело было в том, что на экране крутили…  
Рамлоу громко сглотнул. Ему очень, очень, просто очень-очень захотелось в туалет. И даже не потому, что сегодня он слопал больше торта, чем за все предыдущие годы, включая Дни Рождения, профессиональные праздники и распродажи в кафетерии ГИДРы.  
Просто на экране крутили «Сумерки».  
– Мне… – с ужасом пролепетал Рамлоу, – мне надо…  
Эдвард с роковой страстью смотрел на Беллу. Белла, надо думать, отвечала ему такой же роковой страстью, но по ее лицу этого – как и всего остального, впрочем – видно не было. Рамлоу тошнило.  
Не отрывая взгляда от экрана, Роджерс мечтательно вздохнул и слегка приобнял Рамлоу за плечи.  
Для более надежной фиксации в кресле оставалось лишь залить Рамлоу бетоном. Так что все сто двадцать две минуты этого ужаса он отсидел как миленький, пусть и крепко зажмурившись. И да, именно сто двадцать две минуты. Он считал.  
После этого Роджерс выволок охреневшего Рамлоу из кинотеатра, сунул в такси и раскрутил на еще один сеанс, завтра – на этот раз ночной. Рамлоу как раз достиг такой кондиции, чтобы, не слушая, согласиться на всё что угодно.  
А в пути он сподобился сквозь малость приунывший букет включить телефон и проверить СМС-сообщения.  
*  
12.00. Роллинз – Рамлоу: «Агент бегает по офису боком с криками «Я крабик!» Это нормально?»  
13.17. Роллинз – Рамлоу: «Агент отобрал у Винтерфилда авторучку и плюется бумажными катышками по стаканчикам с кофе. Что предпринять?»  
14.00. Роллинз – Рамлоу: «Агент клеит бумажки на глазки мышек. На супер-клей. Как отодрать?»  
14.40. Роллинз – Рамлоу: «Агент включил-выключил свет уже раз пятьдесят. Останавливаться не собирается. Есть идеи?»  
16.03. Роллинз – Рамлоу: «Пришлось обесточить весь этаж. Рамлоу, блин, ты где?»  
16.40. Роллинз – Рамлоу: «Агент ворвался на совещание, прикрутил всех проводами к стульям и читает лекцию по мужской моде 1935 года».  
16.52. Роллинз – Рамлоу: «А теперь он, кажется, для наглядности пытается перекроить пиджак Фишера. Кухонным тесаком. Прямо на Фишере. Рамлоу, я серьезно, бросай всё и лети сюда!».  
17.50. Роллинз – Рамлоу: «Агент выслеживает по коридорам Пирса, выскакивает из-за углов, сообщает «Ты крутой мужик, папаша!» и стреляет в него, сложив пальцы пистолетиком. Ситуация критическая. Приезжай немедленно!».  
18.20. Роллинз – Рамлоу: «РАМЛОУ БЛЯ СДЕЛАЙ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ!!!»  
*  
После такого дружеского напутствия Рамлоу немного пришел в себя и велел таксисту гнать к Трискелиону, опасаясь застать штаб-квартиру ЩИТа (а по совместительству и ГИДРы) в горящих руинах. Разгоряченное воображение не преминуло пририсовать в эту картинку Солдата, пускающего над руинами бумажные самолетики из страниц «Дела №17».  
Впрочем, сайгаком проскакав на нужный уровень, Рамлоу убедился, что по меньшей мере пятнадцать этажей здания в полном порядке. На диванчике чилл-зоны сидели Роллинз и Солдат. Роллинз был бледен и моргал левым глазом в два раза чаще, чем правым. Солдат грыз шоколадную печенюшку из кафетерия, запивал ее молоком из пакетика и выглядел полностью довольным жизнью. Увидев Рамлоу, он вскочил и вопросительно уставился на розы.  
– Да, молодец, – устало сказал Рамлоу, протягивая ему букет. – Как в прошлый раз.  
С кратковременной памятью у Солдата был полный порядок. Он взялся за дело с такой самоотдачей, что только ошметки стеблей во все стороны полетели.  
– Ты где был? – на Рамлоу налетел Роллинз. – Пока ты там… – разглядев Рамлоу как следует, он притих и с сочувствием поинтересовался: – Командир, ты что делал вообще?  
Рамлоу тяжело плюхнулся на диван, жадно прикончил недопитое Солдатом молоко и только потом честно ответил:  
– Принимал душ. Ел торт. Смотрел кино.  
Во взгляде Роллинза ясно читалось «А почему тогда ты выглядишь так, будто плавал с крокодилами наперегонки и мочил зомби лопатой?» Рамлоу дернул плечами.  
В молчании они наблюдали, как Солдат уничтожает остатки роз. Это даже как-то успокаивало, и в конце концов Рамлоу расслабился и оправился настолько, что почувствовал в себе силы продолжать подрабатывать нянькой на полставки.  
Солдат, завершив задание, доел печеньку, оглядел с обеих сторон руки, будто надеясь обнаружить еще крошку-другую, и просительно вскинул брови.  
– Купи ему еще печенья, – сказал Рамлоу. – Я заплачу. Даже если потом нам влетит от докторов за его лишние пять килограммов, чем бы дитя ни тешилось…  
– Кафетерий закрыт, – Роллинз пожал плечами. – Рабочий день-то кончился уже. А даже если бы не кончился, после того, как Агент вломился к ним за тесаком, они забаррикадировались мешками с мукой и…  
Рамлоу тоже хотелось чем-нибудь забаррикадироваться, но вместо этого пришлось отправиться в кондитерскую.  
Солдата из соображений безопасности он взял с собой. Конечно, для этого пришлось его приодеть. Собрав по чьим-то шкафчикам подходящие по размеру джинсы, свитер и куртку, Рамлоу немного подумал и довершил гардероб Солдата длиннющим хипстерским шарфом. Из-за протеза и препаратов иммунитет у Солдата порой сбоил. Простудится еще – куда его потом в криокамеру с соплями. Не дай бог снова на Рамлоу спихнут.  
Кондитерская располагалась неподалеку и манила вкусными запахами и свежей побелкой. У дверей терпеливо ожидали хозяев две кавказские овчарки и ротвейлер, привязанные к длинному поручню. Последовав хорошему примеру, Рамлоу за шарф привязал рядом Солдата и велел ждать. Солдат и собаки переглянулись. Овчарки сделали вид, что их тут нет, а ротвейлер поджал – за неимением нормального хвоста – зад, присел по-дамски и описался.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Рамлоу вошел в кондитерскую, отстоял небольшую очередь и, старательно отворачиваясь от шоколадного торта, купил пару упаковок «Орео» и «Твинки». Потом он еще несколько секунд стоял на пороге, проверяя, чтобы начинка в «Твинки» была ванильной (банановая почему-то приводила Солдата в ярость), а потом поднял глаза и остолбенел. Собак уже не было, и Солдат был по-прежнему привязан шарфом к поручню, но за время отсутствия Рамлоу он умудрился… съесть полстены. Точнее, так сначала показалось Рамлоу. Приглядевшись, он понял, что Солдат просто ободрал и с блаженным видом умял метра полтора известки.  
Пригибаясь, как под обстрелом, Рамлоу отвязал шарф, затащил Солдата в ближайшую подворотню и, убедившись, что погони в лице разгневанного кондитера не предвидится, позвонил доктору Рикарду.  
– Да? – очень недовольно отозвался тот.  
– Что означает желание есть мел? – спросил Рамлоу.  
– Беременность.  
Рамлоу повернулся к Солдату. Тот сосредоточенно жевал «Орео» и беременным выглядел не больше, чем всегда. То есть, не выглядел вообще.  
– А если это мужчина? – уточнил Рамлоу.  
– Недостаток кальция, – доктор был так же лаконичен.  
Солдат принимал слоновьи дозы витаминов и минеральных добавок. Едва ли ему не хватало кальция.  
– А кто там у вас мел ест? – наконец, заинтересовался Рикард.  
– Агент, – признался Рамлоу. – Полстены объел. Ему-то чего не хватает?  
– Мозгов ему не хватает! – рявкнули в трубке. – Опять техники перестарались, последние мозги если не отморозят, так поджарят, а нам потом…  
Рамлоу сбросил звонок. Ему и своих проблем хватало.  
– Пошли, – сказал он Солдату. – Тебе спать скоро.  
Солдат немного подумал, мусоля печенье, потом кивнул:  
– Ладно. А ты мне почитаешь «Чарли и шоколадная фабрика»?  
Рамлоу закатил глаза. Ладно. Ладно! Но завтра он убьет того, кому в голову пришла гениальная мысль читать идеальному оружию ГИДРы детские книжки. И в жизни больше не прикоснется к сладостям. 

3  
На следующий день криокамера все еще не работала. Рамлоу хотел спихнуть Солдата на Роллинза, но тот поспешно сбежал в какую-то горячую точку. Рамлоу тоже предпочел бы сбежать в горячую точку, но его не пустили. Тогда он сбагрил Солдата девочкам из бухгалтерии. Те были далеки от тайн ГИДРы и поэтому Солдата не знали. Тот – причесанный, умытый, одетый на этот раз в спортивный костюм и кеды – выглядел почти безобидно. Девочки принялись хихикать и угощать Солдата чаем с конфетками, а тот – к вящему удивлению Рамлоу – распушился, как павлин, и начал травить байки времен второй мировой и армейские анекдоты сомнительного приличия. Отсутствие криокамеры явно влияло на него… как-то. Рамлоу еще не разобрался, хорошо или плохо. Ему бы со своей личной жизнью разобраться.  
А личная жизнь тем временем понеслась так стремительно, что у Рамлоу возникли серьезные проблемы с тем, чтобы за ней угнаться. Роджерс, встретив его в лифте, вежливо поздоровался и протянутую для рукопожатия руку… поцеловал. Нежно, как девичью ручку. То, что «нежная девичья ручка» тут же сжалась в немаленьких размеров кулак, его ни капли не смутило. Чуть позже, встретив Рамлоу в тире, он так же нежно чмокнул его в другую ручку. В этой ручке, ради разнообразия, была зажата заряженная девяносто вторая «Беретта», но Роджерс это досадное обстоятельство проигнорировал. Во время обеда он подсел к Рамлоу в кабинке и, смущаясь, чмокнул его в щечку. Аппетит у Рамлоу сразу пропал, зато остаток дня он утешал себя тем, что десятидневная щетина, очевидно, отпугивает кэпа куда вернее кулаков и пистолетов. Правда, после этого он обнаружил в своем шкафчике станок «Венус Жилет», перевязанный красной ленточкой, и снова захандрил.  
***  
Они сидели в том же кинотеатре. Но уже на последнем ряду. На последнем ряду были красные плюшевые диванчики и надпись «Места для поцелуев». Рамлоу зажмурился и потряс головой, надеясь, что надпись исчезнет сама собой. Но нет, не исчезла. Мало того, на экране начался фильм. На этот раз в желудке Рамлоу не было трех килограммов шоколадного торта, но в туалет ему захотелось еще сильнее, чем вчера.  
«Роллинз, – мысленно взмолился Рамлоу. – Забери меня в Пакистан, Палестину или в какое там тихое местечко тебя отправили! Пожалуйста!»  
Увы, Роллинз не внял, а на экране по-прежнему висело название фильма.  
Как выяснилось, Роджерс решил пуститься во все тяжкие и привел Рамлоу на «Пятьдесят оттенков серого».  
*  
Заканчивался первый час просмотра. Рамлоу звал попеременно Роллинза и маму и порывался подышать в пакетик из-под попкорна. Сделав перерыв между этими увлекательными занятиями, он взглянул на Роджерса. Тот, оторвав взгляд от экрана, на котором творилось какое-то непотребство, затуманенными глазами посмотрел на Рамлоу и хрипло сказал:  
– А можно я тебя поцелую?  
– Но… – открыл рот Рамлоу.  
Роджерс тут же воспользовался ситуацией, и рот Рамлоу не мог закрыть очень и очень долго. Наверное, не смог бы закрыть еще дольше, но Роджерс, к счастью, вспомнил, что на свете, кроме суперсолдат, живут обычные люди, и этим обычным людям нужно делать вдох чаще, чем раз в пять минут. Когда Роджерс отстранился, чуть посиневший Рамлоу с радостью отметил, что мушки перед глазами прыгают настолько жирные, что экрана практически не видно. Так что во второй поцелуй он утянул Роджерса уже добровольно.  
Шел второй час просмотра. Положение сделалось отчаянным. Целоваться Рамлоу уже устал, а смотреть на экран все еще не мог. Он уже совсем было решился отговориться сильным отравлением чипсами и просидеть в туалете до конца сеанса, но тут Роджерс собрался с духом и положил руку ему на колено. Строго на колено, не выше. Как барышне, прости господи. И да, хоть «барышня» и была тренированным спецназовцем, вырвать ногу из нежных пальцев Роджерса и не потерять при этом коленную чашечку она не смогла. Пришлось честно страдать до конца.  
А после сеанса Роджерс посмотрел на него влюбленными глазами и сказал:  
– А пойдем ко мне.  
Рамлоу не хотел к нему идти. Но читать Солдату «Чарли и шоколадная фабрика» он не хотел еще больше.  
***  
Роджерс явно подготовился к визиту заранее. На усыпанной алыми лепестками белой скатерти расположились бутылка дорогого вина, коробка шоколада в форме сердца и высокая витая свеча в узкой хрустальной вазочке. Роджерс щелкнул зажигалкой и выключил свет.  
У Брока Рамлоу никогда не было романтического ужина. С такой работой как-то не до романтики. Все его подружки приходили ненадолго, уходили сразу и брали деньги вперед. Так что теперь он, единолично завладев бутылкой, хлестал вино прямо из горла, а Роджерс мечтательно улыбался и таскал из коробки шоколадки. Когда вино кончилось, Брок решил, что пора и честь знать, но – увы – ноги с ним не согласились. Ощущение было странное: голова ясная, речь связная, а конечности не держали от слова вообще. Честное слово, не знай Рамлоу, что Стив Роджерс – оплот честности, великодушия и прочих фантастических для нашего мира качеств, решил бы, что кэп в вино что-то подсыпал.  
Тем не менее, Рамлоу встал, изящно пошатнулся и смахнул со стола свечку. Хорошо хоть, та погасла на лету.  
– Спасибо, – выговорил он. – Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
– Ты на ногах не стоишь, – совершенно справедливо указал Роджерс. – Оставайся у меня. Места полно.  
Насчет последнего Рамлоу возразил бы – квартира была маленькая, а вот насчет первого поспорить не мог.  
– Мне бы в душ.  
Роджерс еще раз смерил его критичным взглядом:  
– Я лучше налью тебе ванну.  
Пока Роджерс наполнял ванну, пункт «ясная голова» кто-то нехороший вычеркнул. Дальнейшее Рамлоу помнил смутно. Помнил, что Роджерс зачем-то забрался в ванну вместе с ним. Помнил, что – несмотря на то, что полванны занял сугроб душистой розовой пены – они неизвестным образом поместились там вдвоем. Помнил, как, заподозрив неладное, пытался Роджерса тихо удушить и незаметно притопить, а тот смеялся и говорил, что он, Рамлоу, классно обнимается. Помнил, как…  
Нет, дальше он ничего не помнил, и в себя пришел только когда Роджерс нес его в спальню, как невесту. Только вместо фаты за ним развевалось полотенце. Но тоже белое.  
Ну а что бывает с невестами после того, как их доносят до кровати, знал даже Рамлоу. И нет, речь вовсе не о пересчете подаренных на свадьбу денег.  
***  
Проснулся Рамлоу – странное дело – в хорошем расположении духа. Когда дошло до тела… то есть, тьфу, до дела, оказалось, что Роджерс в постельных игрищах смахивает на заботливый и нежный паровой каток – что по скорости, что по силе… хм… воздействия. В итоге все мышцы приятно ныли, как после хорошей тренировки в тренажерке, а заснуть Рамлоу удалось только под утро. Он еще помнил, как, окончательно выбравшись из-под Роджерса, вытянулся на постели, мысленно завопил: «Ура! Свобода! Никаких поцелуев ручек, мелодрам, «Венус» и шоколадного торта! Только спортзал, мордобой, Роллинз!», а потом сразу же провалился в сон с чувством хорошо выполненного долга. Супружеского. Причем, выполнял его явно не Рамлоу, а кто-то другой.  
Так вот, настроение было до странного неплохое. Не испортил его ни очередной букет на тумбочке («Изящный Комплимент», номер девять в каталоге – 57 белых лилий и роз), ни кэповский щит, изрисованный сердечками, ни сам Роджерс, вошедший в спальню в чем мать родила и с чашечкой латте на подносе, ни Зимний Солдат…  
Стоп. Утро живо перестало быть томным.  
Рамлоу испытал сильное ощущение дежавю.  
Солдат, сидя на подоконнике в окружении развевающихся на утреннем ветерке штор, перевел взгляд с пытающегося нашарить одеяло Рамлоу на Роджерса.  
Бум!  
Поднос вылетел из руки Роджерса, и латте некрасивой коричневой лужей впитался в ковер.  
– Баки? – ошарашенно проговорил Роджерс.  
Солдат прищурился, потом его вечно угрюмое лицо просветлело:  
– Стив?  
Стив зашмыгал носом, а Солдат еще пару раз перевел взгляд с него на Рамлоу и обратно, а потом вдруг снова посуровел:  
– Стив! Чему я тебя учил?  
– Не помню, – со счастливо-дебильной улыбкой отозвался Роджерс.  
Солдат немного смутился и признался:  
– Я тоже.  
Рамлоу все-таки нашел одеяло и теперь старательно подавлял желание натянуть его на голову и нервно заржать. Роджерс и Солдат смотрели друг на друга так, что у него появилось подозрение, что они сейчас закатают его под кровать и продолжат без него. Тем более, кэпа на всех хватит.  
Но Солдат, впрочем, быстро оправился и поучительно поднял указательный палец:  
– Но кое-что я помню твердо. Теперь, как честный человек, ты обязан…

4  
Капитан Америка стоял перед Фьюри в полной униформе, со щитом.  
– Разрешите доложить, – отрапортовал он.  
Говорить Фьюри после серьезных ранений и непродолжительной комы было еще тяжело, поэтому он ограничился кивком.  
– Я внедрился в ближайшее окружение секретаря Пирса как мог… кхм… глубоко…  
На последних словах Капитана почему-то одолел кашель. Странно, а говорили, сыворотка, сыворотка… Откашлявшись, Капитан продолжал:  
– Для успешного завершения миссии мне требуется ваш совет.  
Фьюри снова кивнул.  
Капитан помялся, опустил глаза и улыбнулся скромной мальчишечьей улыбкой:  
– У кого мне просить руки агента Рамлоу, у вас или у секретаря Пирса?  
И тут Фьюри понял, что с выходом из комы, пожалуй, поторопился…

КОНЕЦ


End file.
